


Gold Star Service

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Consider this basically a warning for any amount of sex I can think of that is amusing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Threesome M/M/F, Vaginal Sex, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Gladio asks Cindy to help him give Prompto a very, very special gift. Gladio/Prompto/Cindy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gold Star Service
> 
> By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-
> 
> Author Notes: So, I said I wanted to write this fic. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, because honestly? I have never written a M/F sex scene. Like… ever. I have come kinda close, and vaguely described enough of them, but never actually just…. Wrote straight out sex scenes. So, this is a first for me... We're basically going to just go on this journey together as I figure out what the hell I am doing.
> 
> Pairings and Warnings: This is Gladio/Prompto/Cindy sex, basically. Gladio and Prompto are in a very happy, slightly open relationship. Mentions of Cindy/Holly are made, though there won't be any sexual content there. There will be male/male, male/female, and male/male/female sex throughout the story. This is just basically porn.

**Gold Star Service**

Prompto looked up to Gladio, then to Cindy, mouth dropped open in a startled mockery of an O. He blinked and then looked back at Gladio, then to Cindy… again. And again.

This was just supposed to be a quick pit-stop at Hammerhead. Ignis and Noctis had gone off to Old Lestallum to get something with Cid, and it was just going to be a day and night of resting up with Gladio. They had even rented out the nearby Caravan so that they could rest up... and maybe get in a little bit of alone time. And here they were, standing inside of the garage, Cindy between them.

Not in the caravan...

It was so hard for them to get time to be together, especially considering how... well... how loud they both tended to be. It was hard enough to get Noctis to stop mocking the two of them after he and Gladio had gotten just a little too loud one night near Killiam Haven. It had taken days for Noctis to get bored with making Prompto turn into a tomato.

But whatever Prompto looked like right now no doubt was worse than a tomato. He could almost feel his face on fire.

"Hold on. Repeat that, slowly."

Cindy laughed and crossed her arms in front of her, putting pressure on her left leg, letting her hip jut out. "You heard me right the first time I said it, Prompto. And I even had Gladdy repeat it for ya... twice. Consider it a birthday present."

"But it's not my birthday." Prompto looked from Cindy and her blonde, gorgeous hair and her big green eyes, to Gladio. The man was smiling, mouth wide and the whites of his teeth glowing in the light above.

"Prom...Then consider it a gift from me... to you."

Prompto looked to Gladio and swallowed, hard.

"Gladio, you... you don't have to do this."

Gladio leaned forward and grabbed Prompto's shoulder. "I don't have to do anything, but I want to do this... I know you've had a crush on Cindy for ages." Gladio reached over and grabbed Cindy's ass, pulling her to his side.

"I think everyone's known 'bout your big ol' crush on little ol' me," Cindy laughed, shoving her fist into Gladio's arm. "And I'm saying... It'd be nice. For one night-just one. I don't wanna get into what you and Gladio got goin' on." Cindy winked and rested her body into Gladio's side. "Never really done somethin' this crazy before, but... everything's worth a shot. And Holly's fine with it."

"H...Holly?"

"You've met her, haven't you? Over yonder at that big ol' plant in Lestallum. She's my girl... got a soft spot for you boys with all that help you've been givin' her with everything. And she don't mind at all. So..." Cindy leaned forward and rested her hand on Prompto's other arm. "How you feel 'bout it?" She slid her hand down his shoulder, letting her calloused fingers rub at the junction between his throat and vest met.

"I…"

"Looks like Prom's a little shy," Gladio joked, but there was no malice in his lover's voice.

"Are you sure sure? Like, super sure?"

Cindy looked up to Gladio, who nodded, and she gave a coy smile as she finally let her fingers dig into the material of his vest. "Boy, I ain't gunna say yes again," she laughed and pulled him forward into a searing kiss.

It wasn't Prompto's first kiss with a woman; he had been decently awkward and yet somewhat popular in high school, enough so that he had figured out the mechanics of sex long before he realized that Gladio was the person he was pretty sure was made for him. Yet there was something different about the way Cindy's lips felt against him. She was stronger than she looked, and far more dominant than Prompto could have ever dreamed of, and he didn't mind letting her take the reins and control the pace.

Cindy liked a little bit of pain, that much became obvious very quickly as she let her short nails scratch against his scalp and pulled on his bottom lip with her strong teeth. Prompto couldn't complain; he had a thing for teeth. He had a thing for teeth especially when Gladio leaned forward and began to lick and nip at his collarbone, letting his hands trace the edge of his shirt.

Cindy pulled away, grabbing each man by the hand. "Paw-Paw's not coming back 'til tomorrow. That means… y'all can come up to my room. More comfortable than that caravan. Don't move around and give us away, either." She laughed, her voice a staccato. "'Magine how surprised I was when you two came outta that caravan last time y'all stopped by…" She swished her hips and pulled Prompto's hand, then Gladio's, as she walked backward.

Gladio laughed. "Didn't know it moved that much."

But Prompto was mesmerized by the way Cindy's hips moved. He had never seen a woman like Cindy before… She was all light air and sensuality, unbridled by expectation or the city-life. Insomnia girls… they just didn't come close to the wildness that was Cindy.

"Oh, y'all ain't even got a clue," she laughed and led them into the house, up the stairs and into the room on the left, above the garage.

It was a cute room, something that didn't surprise Prompto at all- all pale yellow, though the car models on the shelves and the magazines spread every which way truly told whose room it was. There was no doubt in his mind who Cindy was, and Cindy seemed to feel the same way.

"So, Gladio told me I'd get a little gift… somethin' 'bout a strip tease?" Cindy wiggled her nose and let go of Prompto's hand, pulling Gladio with her to the bed. She pushed him down onto the bed, hard enough for the mattress springs to make a sound of disagreement, before climbing into his lap and turning. She spread her legs over the edge of the bed, letting the tips of her boots drag against the worn carpet.

"You heard the lady, Prompto. She wants to see that cute ass of yours."

Prompto knew he should have been a little jealous watching how Gladio rested his hand on Cindy's hip, letting his fingers play at the pink slip of her underwear, but he could already feel himself growing hard as Cindy put her hand over Gladio's to guide it to her breast. He cupped it in his hand, letting his fingers trail against her nipple that Prompto could see hardening against the thin pink bra. Yet Gladio never looked away from Prompto.

Prompto scratched his head and kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks. After a moment he let his hands rest on his vest, nervously pulling at the side.

"Don't be shy," Cindy cooed and let out a slight, breathy moan as she let her own hands trail down her stomach and toward the button on her denim shorts. "I wanna see. And somethin' pokin' my back says the big boy here wants to, too."

Gladio pinched her nipple, causing her left foot to flex and dig into the carpet as Cindy let out a whine.

"Hush, let him take his time." Gladio let his eyebrow raise. "He's got a thing for making others wait on him." But Gladio smiled and leaned his nose into Cindy's curly blonde hair.

Prompto took off his vest then, then slowly pulled his shirt with one hand over his head, throwing the shirt onto the floor in a heap. He tried to walk closer to the bed but Cindy raised her foot, shaking it.

"Huh?"

"Pants an' all," she moaned as she finally unbuttoned her shorts. Gladio was slowly pulling at the zipper. Her green eyes were blown wide and watching her blonde hair mixing with Gladio's dark hair made Prompto want to run his fingers straight through both of them. He wanted to kiss them both, let their bodies all crush together. So, Prompto slipped his belt loose and unbuttoned his cheetah-patterned pants. He could almost feel each tooth of the zipper as he pulled down, and finally his pants were at his feet in a puddle.

He wanted to put his hands over his body, to hide some of the scars and stretch marks around his stomach and sides, but having both Gladio and Cindy stare so openly at him made the heat in his face build up and he almost, almost, wanted to run out of Cindy's room… just a little bit.

"Boxers too."

Prompto felt his ears grow hot, but he focused on Gladio's face as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, shimmying them down. His cock was already rock hard, had been since Cindy's breathless kiss, and now stood stark against his stomach.

It wasn't fair that he was the only one naked, now was it?

"Well, you gunna stand there all night. Babe? I think there's a very excited lady who needs tending to."

Gladio, always good with his short comments to pull Prompto back to himself, to remind him he wasn't the nervous, fat little boy he once was. Here, in this sunshine room with model cars and two unbelievably gorgeous people laid out on the bed in front of him…. Prompto felt like the person he had always hoped he would become. He just hoped that his courage wouldn't falter.

"That I do," Cindy said as she bit down on her lip. Gladio's hand was gently pressing against the pink of her panties and Prompto hoped that she was getting wet. Cindy looked up at him and blinked, using one of her hands to call him forward. "Now… maybe you can help me get these off." She held out her leg, shoes still on.

Prompto went down on his knees before her and nuzzled his nose against her thigh, letting her sun-kissed skin pull him closer. He allowed his tongue to run from her thigh down to the black leather of her boot and pulled down the zipper. The milkiness of her skin compared to the tan of her thighs made Prompto nervous; it looked like nothing, not even the sun, had touched that part of her body.

But he wanted to.

Prompto let his tongue rest against her warm thigh as he licked the way down until he was halfway down her calf. He gently pulled the boot loose, letting it fall to the side.

Cindy lifted her foot up to the bed and extended her other, and Prompto watched as each inch of milky skin was exposed. She pulled that foot up too when he was finished, leaving her legs spread wide, zipper undone.

"Gladdy, lift her up," Prompto whispered as he leaned forward, diverting his eyes away from Gladio's hands, which until his comment had drifted underneath the pink fabric of her bra, her pink nipples exposed to the slightly chilled air from the air conditioner breathing from the window nearby. He looked up to Gladio, who winked at him as he pulled his hands away and slipped them down to Cindy's ass. He looped his fingers in her beltloops and Cindy helped to push herself up enough for Prompto to slide them down her hips and thighs, all the way down into the pile of their clothes.

She was wet, very wet. That much Prompto could tell from the slight coloration of her panties, and it took more than he cared to admit to not just reach up and snap them off.

"I think the big boy's wearin' too much. Don't you agree, Prompto?" Cindy unzipped her yellow jacket and pulled it off, leaving the pink bra on. She put her legs back over the side of the bed, resting her thighs against the sides of Prompto's head for a moment. Gladio made sure to push his own legs open a little wider, letting Cindy lift up her own knees onto his open legs.

"We'll take care of him in a minute," Prompto said as he rested on hand on her wet pink panties. She was right that it wasn't fair that Gladio was still completely dressed, but she would understand soon enough. "He looks good in that jacket, though. Don't you think?"

Cindy didn't have a chance to reply as Prompto finally nudged his nose against her underwear, letting his sharpshooter fingers to pull them down. Her blonde curls, wild just like the hair on her head, were slick with fluid, and Prompto wanted to taste it.

He leaned forward and felt two sets of hands in his hair as he explored Cindy's clit, feeling her thighs shake as he sucked on the sensitive nub. One set of hands in his hair tightened and he could head her moan out his name, and it was like Christmas and his birthday had come early. Prompto had never heard Cindy make sure a sound and he was damn sure it wouldn't happen again. He wanted to memorize every little tick of her voice as he pulled at the little bud, then down to her wet lips. He let his fingers drift against the curls and was very happy to feel his lover's hands slip from his hair and help spread Cindy open for him.

"Ah-he's… he's good at this," Cindy whimpered, scratching her nails in Prompto's hair, and it felt like he was being given a treat when she ran her thumbs across his eyebrows as he followed Gladio's fingers down into her, his tongue batting against her walls and Gladio's knuckles. "R-real good."

"Prom's good at whatever he puts his mind to."

And Prompto couldn't help but smile against Cindy's wetness and Gladio's strong hands.

Prompto allowed himself to pull up after a few more moments of licking and sucking, feeling Cindy's fluid on his mouth, and he wanted to share it.

So, he got shakily to his knees and reached up to Gladio's hair, letting his fingers slide into those tresses he was so comfortable with, and shared some of Cindy with him. Gladio's beard tickled against his cheeks and he opened his mouth to allow his tongue to brush against his mouth. Prompto was so focused on Gladio's tongue fighting against his that it took a moment to realize something warm and slightly wet around his cock. He broke his kiss from Gladio and looked down to see Cindy's toothy smile, her hand wrapped around him.

"Looks like Cindy wanted a little action of her own."

"Watching you two… I get why the caravan was shaking so much." There was a pink flush to the top of her cheeks as she ran her calloused hand up and down Prompto's sensitive cock.

Prompto wanted to laugh, but it was a little difficult to even think when he could feel Cindy's hand on him and Gladio's cheek rubbing against his throat.

"You're gunna make him cum before we get to the fun part."

It was true. Prompto almost felt like he was going to burst, already feeling that sweet heat inside his stomach spreading…. And the last thing he wanted to do was blow his load early.

Cindy understood because she let her thumb rest against his tip for a moment in apology before pulling her hand away.

"Aw, don't be sad, darlin'. We got all night. We're gunna have a lot of fun, aren't we?" Cindy pushed herself up off Gladio's lap, running her hand through Prompto's hair.

And Prompto hoped the rest of the night would be as explosive as the last twenty minutes, because he was going to bring this all to his goddamn grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I am going to stop here, because it seems that no one is actually interested in this. Maybe I should just stick with the gay sex, haha.

Cindy's laugh was light against Prompto's face as Prompto lifted her up, helping to remove the pink bra. Gladio was behind them, carefully removing his own jacket, laying it on top of a nearby chair. They both stopped to watch Gladio as he slid his boots off. There was something incredibly erotic about watching the way Gladio bent over, the leather of his pants perfectly sculpting his ass.

"Good show," Cindy murmured against Prompto's mouth. "I'm a little green with envy, you get ta see that whenever you want."

"I know I'm hot," Gladio laughed as he pulled off his socks, then turned back to the two on the bed.

Prompto smiled up at his lover and allowed himself a moment to truly take in all that was Gladio. From the scars scattered across his chest like a puzzle down to the wings of his tattoo, across the tanned skin and the barely-noticeable dots that Prompto knew were from a rather bad case of Chocobo-pox Gladio had caught when he was nineteen. Oh, man…. How miserable Gladio had been for two weeks while he was scratching off his skin… And yet, each little dot reminded Prompto that Gladio was human and perfectly imperfect.

The hottest thing about Gladio wasn't his looks; it was all in his confidence, that swagger that made men and women stare.

And he had so captured Prompto…. And he loved every minute of it.

It also seemed to have caught Cindy's eye.

"Can't say otherwise," Prompto said. "You'd know I would be lying."

"Damn straight."

"C'mere, Gladio… I think it's not fair. You still have your pants on." Cindy pulled away from Prompto and laid down across her bed. Prompto watched her soft skin ripple as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Shh, we'll get there."

Prompto hoped so.

"Did you remember to get the condoms?" Cindy turned to Gladio, who tapped his pocket.

"Just like you asked."

Prompto watched as Gladio pulled out the small cardboard box, tossing them over to Prompto. "We don't need any chocobo butt babies running around, now do we?"

He… he had been so excited, so entranced by Cindy's parted mouth and open legs that the thought had completely escaped him. After having spent so much time with Gladio, who hadn't used a condom since they went exclusive, he had completely forgotten. Oh, sweet Six…

But Cindy didn't seem in any way offended, instead tossing her head to the side, laughing. "Oh, darlin', don't you worry your pretty head. Gladio said you'd be a lil' eager." She smiled again, wide-mouthed and wide-eyes. "An' there ain't no problems with that."

Prompto dug his toes into the rug below and rested his fingers on his thighs. "Sorry."

"Nope, no apologizing here." Gladio came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He rested his chin on Prompto's head, letting his fingers play at the soft skin at the base of his spine. It sent shivers rolling up Prompto's back. His stomach seemed to roll with that touch. "I want you to enjoy this, Prom. Just…. Don't let anything stop you from enjoying this. Okay?"

Prompto pulled away, leaning up to press their lips together. He wrapped his arms around his lover, making sure to allow his fingers to run through Gladio's dark hair. The man's scruff rubbed against his face, so different than Cindy's peachy soft cheeks. It was so different than a woman, but Prompto so desperately loved it, loved him.

"Thank you, Gladio."

Gladio smiled against his mouth and reached around to grab Prompto's hands, pulling them up to rest his lips against his knuckles. "No thanking me. We haven't even gotten started yet."

Gladio pulled Prompto's hands away from his mouth and instead slid them down his chest. Prompto allowed his nails to drag against his lover's chest and down to his pants, taking pleasure in the sound of his zipper sliding down.

"No boxers?" Prompto snickered.

"Didn't think I needed them."

"Good idea."

A small cough pulled Prompto's attention away from Gladio.

"Sweet Six, now I'm definitely greener than a pea." Cindy leaned up on her elbows a little. Her green eyes traveled to Gladio's half-hard cock.

For a moment Prompto felt a little…. There wasn't really a word for it. It wasn't jealousy—maybe it was inadequacy. He knew the kind of man his lover was, knew that his body was so much more buff, his cock so much bigger, his ass so much more sculpted. And Gladio knew it, was so confident in it and Prompto really did love it. And Prompto didn't have that.

But then Cindy turned to look at him, her eyes lidded, lips open, and Prompto realized that she was looking at him, staring at Prompto and his chicken thighs and the stripes across his stomach from when he was younger. And her eyes were wide, hungry, and she reached out for him.

"Come on up, Prompto."

He felt a hand ghost against his shoulders. "No more leaving the lady waiting."

Prompto reached out and accepted her hand, letting their fingers come together for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her, feeling her wet, slick hair rub against his stomach.

Cindy moaned and wrapped her left leg around him and under his ass, pulling Prompto closer. She grinded her wet pussy against him again, letting out a few soft, sweet moans.

Prompto could feel his cock get harder, so much harder, as she began to slowly roll her hips in a circle, her leg pulling him closer at every rotation. A few times the tip of his cock brushed against her ass, making him want more. He wanted so much more.

"Oh, darlin'," Cindy groaned against his mouth. "I…" It was amazing how breathy she sounded, and Prompto had to pull himself away from her mouth, lest he come entirely undone.

Prompto placed his fingers against the slick spot on his stomach and rubbed it, then slowly lifted those fingers to his mouth. He heard a popping sound and turned to see Gladio was busying himself with a bottle of lube.

One look into Gladio's eyes told him exactly what his lover wanted, so Prompto allowed a devilsh smile to cross his face. "Gotcha." He blew a kiss and wink at Gladio and slowly slid onto his belly, bringing himself down to nuzzle at Cindy's curls.

"Good boy, " Cindy whispered as he rubbed his hands against her clit, spreading her lips open. He could see that sweet, swollen nub and took it again into his mouth, licking and sucking.

"Get on your knees."

Prompto did as he was told as he paid attention to the way Cindy's hands massaged his hair, at the little keeling sounds she made, at the way her pussy trembled when he pushed his tongue down. He could feel Gladio's hands on him, too; it was driving him wild how Gladio's fingers circled his hole. His knees were trembling below him, the only thing keeping him from falling was Gladio's hand under him and Cindy's fingers in his hair.

The more Gladio played with him the harder he became with Cindy, until finally her hands knotted at the base of his hair and she bucked her hips forward. A strangled cry erupted through the room, and Prompto now could feel Gladio's fingers inside him, spreading him wide.

He continued his ministrations until Cindy rode through her orgasm, letting go of his hair when she was spent. Prompto's cock was hard, aching and pulsing against his stomach, and Gladio's hand on his stomach and the other inside of him was driving him wild. He rested his head against her stomach and stared up, allowing Gladio to continue on.

Gladio's fingers inside of him, curling and twisting, made Prompto gasp for air; everything about this made him feel like he was under water, only able to come up for a moment at a time; there wasn't enough for him to get his bearings.

"Be careful, now. You might make him come righ' now." Cindy's voice pulled Prompto's attention away from the long, thick fingers inside of him. "Let him breathe."

Gladio pulled out his fingers and it took far too much willpower not to allow himself to let go and fall to his stomach. Instead he allowed Cindy's warm skin to calm him down as he heard the crinkle of something and then Gladio's hand was on his cock, gently sliding down a condom.

"Think you're ready?" Gladio asked as he pulled at the base, making sure the condom was snug against Prompto.

"Y—yeah," Prompto said as he pushed himself up. "You okay, Cindy?"

Cindy smiled brightly. "You betcha," she replied. "Gotta say, never expected this ta happen."

"Yeah, neither did he."

Prompto rolled his eyes, but leaned forward and kissed Cindy's mouth sloppily, letting his hand trace up her side. It was still so strange not to meet hair again her cheeks, but it was nice. So soft, so feminine. He allowed his mouth to travel back down to her breast, letting the arm he wasn't leaning on to play with her nipple. Both hardened and tightened, and she let out the smallest of sigh, back arching.

He pulled his mouth away, continuing to roll her other nipple between his fingers.

Gladio leaned over and grabbed a few pillows, telling Prompto to grab and lift up Cindy. She helped move herself into position, her body raised up, legs bent, as Prompto mentally prepared himself. He wanted to remember every curve of her body, every muscle, the beautiful distortion of the colors between her legs and her calves.

When he felt Gladio's cock against him he allowed himself to lean back and savor that sensation. He felt the head gently pressing against him as Gladio slowly slid himself inside, gentle thrusts until he was balls deep in him. Only then did Prompto allow his painfully hard cock slip inside of Cindy. He wanted to close his eyes and just feel the sensation of her and Gladio, that exquisite torture as he was filled and filled.

It took more willpower than Prompto would ever admit to just come right there, to allow his body to give one, two, three thrusts and for their night to be over. Instead of allowing that, he reached down between his legs and wrapped his hand around his balls, biting down on his lip to stop himself.

"Is it too much?" Cindy asked, and Prompto nodded. "Don't worry tha' sweet head a' yours. We'll go slow, just take your time."

Prompto felt Cindy's pussy ease around him as she took in a few deep breathes, trying her best to calm her own body to stop it from pulsing around his eager cock.

"You want me to pull out?" Gladio murmured against his shoulder.

"You want me to punch you?"

Gladio laughed, his scruffy beard scratching his shoulder. "Noted."

Cindy laughed and Prompto tensed as she tightened around him. He tried not to gasp.

"Oh, sorry." She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to ground herself. Prompto understood exactly how she felt. "Just take your time. Gladio and I are gunna talk about something. Uh. Did you and the prince get those headlights I asked for?"

"Not yet. Planning on heading out tomorrow."

"Probably best ta wait 'til the day after; hear there's a storm blowin' in an' I'm planning on waxing that beauty after the rain."

Prompto listened to the two ramble for another minute or so until Prompto tightened his ass around Gladio. He gave a short, experimental thrust into Cindy, whose comment about the Regalia turned into a surprised moan.

Prompto let go of his balls, careful not to bring too much stimulation to himself as he thrust into Cindy again, this time allowing himself to pull out a little more and to go in a little deeper. Gladio didn't move, instead allowing Prompto to impale himself with every move.

It felt odd at first, and overwhelming. He reminded himself to breathe more than he had ever needed to before as he slowly pulled himself back and forth, fucking himself on Gladio as he fucked Cindy's wet pussy.

Their bodies together, slowly building up a rhythm made Prompto's thrusts deeper, and he knew he was doing something right when he slid hard inside of Cindy and she let out a strangled cry, her fingers digging deep into her bedding. The rushed moan followed by his name, a cry of "Prompto, Prom—oh," only made him more confident in his movements.

It was then as his hips went wild that he could feel Gladio behind him and Prompto lifted up his arms, knowing exactly what he needed.

Gladio reached his big arms under his, helping to hold Prompto up and allowing him to run his fingers through his lover's hair. Even unable to see him, Prompto could feel him, could feel everything about him, and added with Cindy's moaning and her bucking against him as he hit that spot inside her that drove her to screaming his name (and oh how beautiful his name sounded on her lips) he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He increased his speed, a surefire signal to both that he was getting ready, and yet when he felt Cindy tighten around him in a vice-like grip as he jolted forward he was still surprised by the sheer intensity of his orgasm. He could feel Gladio inside him, feel that his own ass was tightening to unbearable levels. With a few enthusiastic thrusts, Gladio was filling him.

This only made his own orgasm so much stronger, moving back and forth between the two feelings, like he was milking and being milked, their moans only driving him further in and out.

If his heart had exploded in his chest, Prompto wouldn't have been surprised.

He felt Gladio pull out from inside of him, felt his lover's warm seed spilling out just a little, and Prompto was careful to remove himself from Cindy, grabbing the condom by the base and pulling from inside her. The last thing he wanted was to leave her warm body, but he knew he had to.

"Sweet Shiva," Cindy laughed as Gladio pulled off and tied up the condom and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. Prompto allowed himself to lean over and kiss her, though he had to admit that he wasn't sure if the bottom half of his body was willing to cooperate with him.

"I think we fucked the language out of him," Gladio admitted as he pulled Prompto down, and Prompto allowed himself to fall at Cindy's side.

It was true; he could barely think, he could barely breathe. Instead, he simply allowed himself to gather his thoughts before saying what he hoped the others would understand.

"Can we…. Can we do that again?"

Cindy and Gladio laughed, and Prompto allow himself to laugh too as he felt both of their arms around him.

"I think it's gunna be a long night. I hope you got enough condoms, fellas."

Prompto hoped so, too.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thank you for reading my first attempt at sex with a female character. This was... different.
> 
> <3
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Please feel free to add me on tumblr! My name is rsasai


End file.
